Chemoselective transformations [1-3] are of key importance in modern chemical biology. Proteins, peptides and amino acids have carboxyl groups in side chains and at the C-terminus. Methods and reagents for selective esterification of such carboxyl groups, particularly those in polypeptides and proteins, which are efficient and give high yield and which can be carried out in buffered aqueous solution are of particular interest. Esterification reactions that do not require a catalyst are also of particular interest. Protein esterification can for example be employed for protein labeling (isotopic, radiolabeling, or fluorescent labeling) and to provide a way to controllably and efficiently increase protein lipophilicity or increase the positive charge on the protein and therefore promote cellular uptake.[20]
It is also of interest for certain applications that the esters formed are “bio-reversible” such that the ester groups are removable by esterases. In a specific application, esterification can be employed to functionalize a protein with moieties that direct the protein towards a particular cell type or and/or which facilitate its cellular uptake. If esterification is bio-reversible, the groups added to target the protein to a cell or to enhance its uptake into the cell can be removed by endogenous enzymes in the cell to regenerate native protein.
Diazo groups are one of the most versatile functional groups in synthetic organic chemistry. [23a-e, 4, 24] It has recently been reported that diazo-compounds can be employed in place of azides as the 1,3-dipole in 1,3-dipolar cycloaddition reactions with alkynes.[4] The rates can greatly exceed those of the analogous azide [4] and the reactions are chemoselective in the presence of mammalian cells.[24] The use of diazo-compounds in such reactions was at least in part made feasible with the availability of methods that convert azides into diazo-compounds using a phosphinoester. [5] These methods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,350,014 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for its description of such methods and diazo-compounds prepared by the methods. In addition, diazo compounds have been used to label proteins via C—H and N—H insertion reactions. [25a,b]
The esterification of carboxylic acids with diazomethane has biological potential, but suffers from non-specific reactivity with the hydroxyl groups tyrosine side chains and the amino groups on lysine side chains.[6] In addition, this process only provides access to methyl esters, which are not particularly useful in biologic systems due to their non-specific lability toward various esterases present in biological milieu. [7] Compounds with targeted specificity for common biologic functional moieties that preclude deleterious side reactions are particularly useful. [8]
Stabilized diazo compounds have found widespread use in synthetic organic chemistry. [9] This is primarily due to their ability to react with carboxylic acids and amides by forming metal carbenoids [10] to facilitate O—H or N—H bond insertion respectively. [11, 12] In an effort to avoid the use of toxic metals, it was reported that fluorous organic solvents [13] were sufficient to help facilitate the reaction due to their high polarity and poor nucleophilicity. [14] Additionally, various non-stabilized diazo compounds generated in situ were shown to be capable of carrying out the esterification of carboxylic acids [15], but their unstable nature limits their biological utility.
Early use of stabilized diazo compounds in a biological context involved adding diazo glycinamide [16], diphenyldiazomethane [17] or diazoacetamide [18, 19] to identify the reactive carboxylic acids on proteins. These methods all required adding a vast excess of the diazo compound and tedious monitoring of reaction pH to achieve modest labeling. Moreover, the reaction was not chemoselective, as amino, sulfhydryl, and phenolic side chains suffered alkylation. Such modifications are potentially deleterious to protein function and not bioreversible. [30]
It has recently been reported that the basicity of 9-diazofluorene endows this diazo compound with the ability to label a carboxyl group of a protein in an aqueous environment. [4] A comparison of the reactivity of 9-diazofluorene with that of N-benzyl-2-diazoacetamide with various carboxylic acids in acetonitrile and acetonitrile/aqueous buffer (3:1v/v) demonstrated that while both diazo compounds gave the desired esters in the organic solvent, only 9-diazofluorene gave the desired ester in aqueous medium. In contrast, diethyl 2-diazomalonate was found to be unreactive for ester formation in the organic or aqueous medium. Reactivity of the diazo compound to form the desired esters in aqueous medium was reported to be associated with the ability of the diazo compound to abstract a proton from a carboxylic acid. Further, this ability to abstract a proton was reported to be associated with the pKa (as measured in dimethylsulfoxide [21] of the conjugate acid of the organic moiety bonded to the diazo group (e.g., conjugate acids of diethylmalonate (pKa=16.4), fluorene (pKa=22.6) and diethylacetamide (pKa 35). 9-Diazofluorene was reported to function (at 10 eq) to label on average three of eleven carboxylates in RNase A.
While there has been some success in the development of reagents and methods for the chemoselective generation of biological esters from carboxylic acids for protein labeling and other useful protein modification, there remains a need in the art for more efficient chemoselective esterification reagents for proteins and other biological entities (e.g., nucleic acids) which result in bioreversible ester formation. Additionally, there remains a need in the art for chemoselective esterification reagents that are synthetically amenable to modification with biologically useful entities.